


Colleghi alla N.A.S.A.

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amabile rubacuori [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 552.★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. A e B non vanno d’accordo e sono costretti a condividere due scrivanie frontali.





	Colleghi alla N.A.S.A.

Colleghi alla N.A.S.A.

 

Ben schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato e guardò il giovane seduto nella scrivania frontale alla sua. Le due scrivanie frontali erano collegate.

“Che diamine ci fai qui, ragazzino? Non ti avevano buttato fuori dalla N.A.S.A.?” chiese con tono astioso.

< A parte due computer, abbiamo i materiali divisi a metà. Diamine, dovrò chiedergli tutto! Come mai è qui?! > pensò.

Johnny gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Non sei l’unico che hanno riassunto perché è diventato un F4” disse.

Ben si sedette pesantemente sulla sua sedia, era fatta di roccia nera, in contrasto con quella arancione aliena che formava il suo corpo.

“Smettila di chiamarci così. Fantastici Quattro suona già ridicolo senza sembrare un tasto del computer” borbottò.

Johnny si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“A te non piacciono proprio i soprannomi. Eh, ‘Cosa’? Eppure io troverei il modo per sfruttare un corpo come il tuo con le ragazz…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Sono fidanzato” borbottò con voce cavernosa Ben. Guardò il proprio computer e si passò le dita della mano sul mento.

< Non immaginavo quanto sarebbe stato difficile tornare a lavoro > pensò. Afferrò una matita, questa si spezzò, ma utilizzò la parte rimanente per premere il pulsante di accensione.

“Ehy, Generale. Tu chiedi e ti sarà dato. Ho tanta voglia di darti una mano” disse.

Ben roteò gli occhi e sbuffò sonoramente dalle narici.

“Senti, fiammifero…”. Iniziò, puntandogli la matita spezzata contro.

“Dai! Ora siamo colleghi! Condivideremo un intero anno di lavoro e se tutto andrà bene finiremo spediti nella stessa base spaziale.

Il tuo culone di pietra titanico non vede l’ora di staccarsi dalla Terra e fluttuare nello spazio” lo incalzò Johnny, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Ben si nascose il viso tra le mani sospirando.

“Non ci bastava dover vivere con te a casa e doverti seguire nel salvare il mondo. Ora dovrò sentire la tua logorroica voce anche qui” gemette.

Johnny attivò la connessione internet tra i loro computer.

“Non puoi odiarmi per qualche scherzo innocente. Sono un ragazzo e volevo un po’ vendicarmi di te” disse, con tono ilare.

Ben serrò un pugno e disintegrò la matita.

< Devo sopportarlo per forza. Non posso fare storie proprio all’inizio del lavoro e alla fine so che sa lavorare bene. Per quanto sia uno scavezzacollo nella vita, in missione ci ha sempre salvato la vita > pensò.

“Iniziamo a lavorare, acciarino” ordinò.

“Signorsì, Generale” disse Johnny. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, una ciocca di capelli biondo oro gli finì davanti al viso.

< Per tutta la vita non ho desiderato altro che questo. Poterti dimostrare il mio valore, Generale.

Possibile tu ancora non abbia capito che voglio solo attirare la tua attenzione? Se tu lo chiedessi prenderei io la tua trasformazione, usando ciò che resta del potere di Silver Surfer.

So che non sarò mai ai tuoi occhi degno come lo è la tua artista cieca, ma permettimi almeno di esserlo sul posto di lavoro >.

“Inizia una nuova carriera lavorativa!” strepitò.

Ben vide che li fissavano dalle altre scrivanie e scosse il capo, sbuffò e vide i dati che iniziavano a venire trasmessi sul suo schermo.

“Bah. Preferivo lavorare con qualcuno di meno silenzioso, ma devo dire che i calcoli li hai fatti bene. Niente male, fiammella” ammise, scorrendoli con gli occhi rapidamente.

Johnny gli fece il segno della vittoria.


End file.
